


Eager to Please

by opalustre



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, yoosung is a good soft cute loving boy im going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalustre/pseuds/opalustre
Summary: i love yoosung and he is a good boy and i wrote this because i couldnt stop thinking about this post https://opalustre.tumblr.com/post/173862060879





	Eager to Please

You were waiting at the front door of your shared apartment with Yoosung, grocery bags balancing precariously in one hand as you attempted to navigate your phone.

_MC: YOOSUNGGGGGG can u open the door 4 me i 4got the key_

_Yoosung: ya gimme 1 sec♥_

You couldn’t stop the grin from forming on your face at the addition of the heart. Precious… Soon enough, you heard Yoosung romp down the stairs with a surprising amount of energy, and then the door was flung open enthusiastically. Instantly, his arms were wrapped around you.

“I missed you!” he whined, pressing his cheek to yours.

“I was only gone 25 minutes, Yoosung,” you laughed, still holding on the groceries as best as you could.

“But still! That’s 25 minutes too long!” Without detangling his body from yours, he pulled you inside. He gave a swift kick to the door behind him, humming a little tune.

“Yoosung, I have to put this stuff away-”

The bags were ripped out of your grasp, and Yoosung threw them haphazardly on the kitchen counter before tackling you again. You finally gave in, unable to resist his sweet enthusiasm. He tugged you in the direction of the couch where you saw he had been browsing Netflix, laptop settled on the table nearby.

“Trying to find something to watch? That’s perfect, I just bought some more popcorn!” you noted, smiling at his kiss to your head.

“Oh! Pick something out while I make some, then, babe.” Just as quickly as he had attached himself to you, Yoosung was running away to the kitchen, ripping open various bags to find the popcorn. You giggled before turning your attention to the rather poor selection of movies. You finally settled on a romcom that you both had admittedly seen far too many times but enjoyed nonetheless. Lounging on the couch, you let out a groan loud enough for Yoosung to hear once you could smell the butter and hear the popping in the microwave. “It’s almost done babe, hold on just a little longer!” he chided from the kitchen.

“I can’t last another second without my popcorn! Or my boyfriend!” You threw a dramatic arm over your head, trying to hide your smile. Soon enough you heard the sound of socks sliding against the wood floor and your position shifted as Yoosung lithely jumped over the couch, landing with a plop, popcorn spilling out of the bowl in his hands. “Yoosung! Don’t spill it!”

He laughed and merely picked up the pieces from the couch and floor, throwing them into the air and catching them in his mouth. You snuggled near him and fished your hand into the bowl after starting the movie. “Good choice, MC!” Yoosung nodded with approval, settling comfortably into the couch with the popcorn in one arm and you in the other.

After a while-– that was actually more like 15 minutes– the popcorn was gone and you were nestled between Yoosung’s legs, your head resting on his chest as you tried to keep your attention on the movie. Occasionally, you would nuzzle into his chest and press kisses to his arm. He would respond by squeezing you tighter, murmuring about how cute you were against your hair. You soon found yourself distracted by his fingers as they ran up and down your arm, drifting lower and slipping beneath your shirt to lift it slightly, stroking the soft skin of your hip. You squirmed a bit in his grasp, earning a questioning look from Yoosung.

His hands came to rest on your stomach, and you watched them rise and fall with your now rapid breathing. “Yoosung…” He hummed in response, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

He cocked his head to the side, bangs falling slightly into his eyes despite his hair pins. “What?” he asked, looking at you innocently, eyes bright.

“I…” you trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed. His hands were warm and insistent against your skin, and you tried not to notice that one of them was traveling lower, gently stroking your inner thigh. His lips found your shoulder again, then moved to your neck, placing several light kisses to the skin before sucking gently. You let out a quiet breath, biting your lip.

“I missed you, MC,” he breathed out between kisses. “You’re so cute! I’m so lucky to have you.” One of your hands reached behind to gently grasp his hair, scratching softly, and he let out that quiet groan that you loved so much. His hands wrapped around you tighter and his kisses turned into more vehement sucking, a few nips scattered here and there. “You make me so happy MC, I love you so much. I want to… I wanna make you feel good!” he said softly, the tips of his ears turning pink as he pressed his cheek against your now marked skin. “Please, let me make you feel good, MC.”

How could you say no to that face? He was always so earnest and open. You wiggled around to look at him, your arms around his neck and with his own wrapped back around your waist. You gave a little kiss to his nose then smiled against his lips. “Okay…” you whispered.

Always quick to respond, he captured your lips in a deeper kiss, pushing his tongue into your mouth insistently. The way his tongue rubbed against yours, surprisingly skillful, made you let out a few quiet noises of pleasure, and your hands drifted to his shirt, tugging at it with determination. He laughed, breaking the kiss to whip the shirt over and off of his body, and he pressed closer to you, his soft warmth filling you with desire. You returned his hug, sighing happily before letting out a surprised noise when his hands were on your thighs, fingers moving to the waistband of your bottoms

“Take these off babe!” he whined, pulling insistently, pressing kisses along your jawline.

Without waiting for a response, he pushed you down against the couch, pulling them down your legs himself before tossing them to the floor somewhere along with his shirt. He gave you a shy grin as he sat back, and you started to squirm a bit under his gaze, wondering what he was thinking. “Admiring the view?”

He gave you a goofy, affectionate smile before pressing a happy kiss to your lips. “Of course!” He then peppered playful kisses all over your face, before they turned needy as he traveled back down to your neck, adding a few more bites to your growing collection. Your hands were on his chest, nails digging into his chest slightly when his hands pushed your shirt up to expose more of your bare skin. Soft fingers brushed against your nipples and you let out a small moan, eyes closing briefly.

“Cute,” he mumbled. His hair tickled your skin as his lips went to join his hands, kissing slowly around your nipples, leaving a few bites here and there that caused you to arch into his touch. “So cute.”

You sighed his name in pleasure when his lips wrapped around a nipple, licking and sucking gently, occasionally rubbing his teeth against it ever so lightly. You could tell he was grinning; his hands moved lower, spreading your thighs but not doing anything more than brushing a few teasing touches against them. As much as you loved the attention he was lavishing on your chest, you could feel another part of you getting impatient. You ran your fingers through his hair, hoping he would get the message. Inch by inch, he descended, lifting a leg to place soft kisses on your inner thigh as he looked up at you.

You grew flustered, averting your gaze– how could such a sweet, gentle boy be so seductive? You were jerked from your thoughts at the feeling of pressure against your underwear.

“You’re so wet!” Yoosung exclaimed in surprise, unable to keep the look of pride off of his face. He pressed a little harder, licking his lips in anticipation, and at that you had to groan and close your eyes.

“Yoosung…”

One of his hands moved to push your underwear to the side and the other gently stroked along your puffy slit with a firm thumb. He tried to keep your hips still as he continued, looking on in admiration at your flustered form. “Does it feel good, MC?” his voice lilted, and you opened your eyes to look at him and nod, too flustered to speak. His thumb was now rubbing circles around your clit, varying the pressure, and tears gathered in your eyes. “Oh, baby,” he murmured, moving to kiss your cheeks, and you couldn’t stop the whine that left your lips at the loss of his touch. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel real good now, MC.”

Both your breath and his hitched when his face was situated before your opening, and his gaze flickered up to meet yours one last time before he stuck out his tongue and gave a gentle lick along your slit. Your lips formed an ‘o’ as he began to stroke you harder with his tongue, spreading your lips with his fingers slightly to gain better access to your clit. The sound of him lapping at your folds caused a heated flush to rise to your cheeks. A gentle flick to the nub had you moaning, head thrown back again as one hand flew to the pillow behind you and the other moved to tangle in his hair.

Yoosung let out a little hum, the vibrations only adding to the slow-building pleasure. He backed up a little, licking his lips before inserting one finger into you. “So warm…” You were so ready for him that another finger slipped in with ease, and he began to pump them slowly. “How does it feel, MC? Is it good? Let me hear you, babe.”

“Oh, Yoosung- fuck!” you cried out gently, his fingers speeding up the pace and curling ever so slightly. You panted and squirmed, amazed at the pleasurable sensations rippling throughout your body, and you felt the familiar heat growing in your belly. “God, please!” you begged, wanting for more. Apparently, that was enough incentive for Yoosung, because again his lips were around your clit, fingers still moving inside of you. You two were quite a sight, legs pushed up as Yoosung ate you out on the couch, half-dressed. The thought made you let out another wanton maon.

“You’re so good, it’s so good Yoosung-” you panted, trying not to clench too tightly around his head. He responded well to your praise, sucking harder and thrusting a little faster. He alternated between long licks with his tongue flat against your labia to concentrated, small movements on your clit before returning to that wonderful suckling pressure, and you moaned loudly when he slipped a third finger into you.

He was having trouble keeping you still now, so he snaked his arm around to press against your belly into the couch. This only served to amplify the feeling of his fingers curling and moving inside of you, and you began to cry out in earnest.

“Am I being a good boy, MC?”

 _Shit._ How was he so fucking hot and yet so adorably eager at the same time? The thought flitted in your mind before being swallowed by pleasure again. “Y-You’re such a good- oh… good boy! Yoosung!” He loved hearing that. He only grew more determined to push you over the edge, attentive to your every shout, every whimper, every buck of your hips. The curling of your toes and the squeezing of your thighs against his head as well as the harsh tug on his hair told him you were getting close. “Please, don’t stop-” you whimpered, wiping the bit of drool from your mouth before clenching again at the pillows.

Good boy that he was, Yoosung complied, making a concerted effort to pay special attention to your clit as the hand on your stomach moved to pinch one of your hardened nipples. Fuck. The coil in your lower body tightened, your body felt hot, and you could feel sweat mixing with your wetness between your legs. Faster, harder, all of it grew more intense and soon enough you felt yourself reaching the edge.

“Good, oh god, Yoosung- fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” you cried out, writhing uncontrollably. With one final hard suck and his fingers impossibly deep inside of you, you let go for Yoosung, back arching off the couch and your thighs wrapped around his head in a vice grip.

But Yoosung didn’t stop, and soon you were jerking and trembling, trying to escape his persistent mouth. He held you down with both hands, then, lapping eagerly at your cum; of course, he tried being mindful enough to be gentle because of how sensitive you now were. One last lick, and he sat up, grinning down at you. All you could do was pant, trying to catch your breath, your gaze bleary and muscles completely relaxed.

“Fuck,” you huffed out, a sated smile gracing your lips. You reached up with shaking fingers to wipe at Yoosung’s chin, wet with the taste of you, and brought it to your lips. Yoosung let out a squeak and wrapped his body around you, nuzzling into your neck and pressing excited kisses all over your face again. The fingers that were previously inside you found their way into your mouth and you sucked diligently, reveling in the deep groan of delight that rumbled against your neck.

“I love seeing you like that!” Yoosung exclaimed, throwing his leg around your waist and pulling you closer. He stifled a soft moan when your leg brushed against the very obvious hardness straining against his sweatpants. “Ah-”

You kissed his soft hair, wriggling from underneath him so that you were situated on his stomach, gazing down at him in adoration. You held his cheeks between your hands. “You’re such a good boy, Yoosung,” Immediately his gaze grew lidded as you descended, intent on littering his pale chest with the same little purple bruises that were now blossoming on your neck. “Why don’t I give my good boy the reward he deserves now?”


End file.
